c'est l'histoire d'un ange qui
by ylg
Summary: Après deux Apoc r alypses ratées, deux Anges Déchus ou Presque comparent leurs malheurs dans un un bar. ::crack::


**Titre : **_So, an angel walks into a bar..._  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Bases : <strong>Discworld: _Thief of Time_ (Procrastination) et Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Crowley, the Angel Clothèd in White (Rampa, l'Ange Vestu de Blanc, et caméo d'Aziraphale)  
><strong>Genre : <strong>nawak  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Note : **euuh, si quelqu'un a lu « Procrastination » en VF, je veux bien qu'il me dise comment s'appelle the Angel Clothèd in White officiellement dedans (parce que j'ai cherché en ligne mais n'ai pas trouvé, et, si ironique que ça soit avec le titre de ce tome, je remets toujours à plus tard d'aller le feuilleter à la librairie...)  
><strong>Thème :<strong> « anges et démons » d'après 31 jours (30 septembre '09)  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>550

**Continuité/Spoil **éventuel** : **ah bah oui, spoil sur la fin des deux livres de base – enfin, pas énorme, mais quand même...

oOo

« Ces zozos m'ont fait rater le rôle de ma vie. Des millénaires d'entraînement pour tenir avec force et grâce le Livre de Fer et répéter mes répliques, et puis quand le grand jour arrive, enfin, le grand soir, enfin, l'arrêt des jours, bref, le grand moment pour moi… on me dit que je ne suis plus nécessaire ! une allégorie, d'autre chose, de déjà passé ! et puis comme si c'était pas assez de m'en virer, mon Apocralypse on me la sabote.  
>« On pourrait croire que ça laisse une chance pour qu'elle ait lieu plus tard et que la prochaine fois soit la bonne, y compris pour moi, mais non, z'ont été bien clairs là-dessus : c'est foutu, définitif. »<p>

Sa tirade exaltée par le ressentiment finie, l'ange se laissa retomber, découragé, vautré sur sa chaise, le regard perdu dans son verre quasiment vide. Son compagnon de tablée éleva son propre verre à hauteur du regard pour apprécier ce qu'il lui restait.

« Marrant. Moi j'ai tout fait pour en saboter une autre, d'Apocalypse. Mais bon, avant de prendre les choses en main pour la faire capoter, je n'avais pas de rôle particulier à y jouer. Allez, reprends un verre. »

Morose, l'ange obéit sans se faire plus prier. Il éclusa son godet d'un coup. Le démon prit la suite du monologue. Sans chercher à lui remonter le moral ni à l'enfoncer, juste pour contempler sa propre situation ;

« Y'a pas d'avenir avec ce métier. Encore plus si les hommes préfèrent te voir comme mauvais juste parce que t'as pas l'air d'être de leur côté.  
>- Je suis un psychopompe, protesta l'ange. Je suis une force neutre, et en tant que rédempteur, globalement je participe des forces positives. Je ne suis pas mauvais !<br>- Mais t'sais les gens aiment pas qu'on les repentisse de force. Je parle d'expérience. »

L'ange gémit de dépit et se resservit encore un verre. Vaguement pris de pitié et flairant une bonne occasion, le démon demanda avec un détachement délibéré,

« Ça t'est arrivé d'envisager de Déchoir ? moi je m'en suis très bien accommodé. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est arrivé un peu par hasard… mais bon. »

Les coudes sur la table et le visage entre les mains, l'ange réfléchit dur, autant que lui permettait encore l'alcool embrumant son esprit.

Plus tard, le démon choisit de taire l'événement à ses supérieurs, mais alla plutôt le raconter à un autre ange, non pas Vestu de Blanc mais en veste de tweed, et qui sait également ce que c'est que d'empêcher une Apocalypse ;

« Je l'ai presque convaincu.  
>- Et puis ensuite ? il a vu la lumière et a repris pied face aux tentations ? »<br>(Était-ce un soupçon de sarcasme qu'il détectait derrière l'intérêt et l'espoir de rigueur ?)

« Nan. On a visité ensemble le coin des Enfers communiquant avec sa portion de monde, et… euh. Je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine. Du coup il doit toujours en être en train de végéter au même point. »

S'il était déçu de savoir leur collègue apparemment perdition, l'ange n'en montra rien. Après tout, tant qu'il n'avait pas officiellement Déchu, il restait de l'espoir ; et puis s'il prenait son vieil ami comme exemple, mais _après_rien n'était perdu !

« Et le Temps ?  
>- Oh, là je ne peux vraiment pas me plaindre. Un chaotique neutre en maître du temps c'est pas plus mal. Et même pour votre côté...<br>- Oui, ça pourrait être mieux mais ça pourrait aussi être largement pire. »


End file.
